shsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jacob Williams
Jacob Williams is one of the original characters created in Surviving High School. He is the self-proclaimed weakest guy on the football team and the previous captain of Squirrels the basketball team. Jacob is the 'class clown'. Jacob has often appeared as a background character although he has had some storylines to his own. Jacob's most notable storyline is his relationship with Maria. Duration: Football Season- Season 4: Troublemakers Storylines Jacob started out as the weakest guy on the football team and he was friends with most of his team mates. It was later revealed that Jacob and Amanda had got together once in a cave behind Zach, Amanda's boyfriends back and Amanda accidentally reveals this which makes Zach furious. The rest of this year is not shown although it is revealed that Jacob and Paula started dating although they broke up. When Paula is nervous that new girl Emily will beat her as Homecoming Queen, Paula tells Jacob that if he is able to take Emily to the dance and make sure she doesn't win then Paula would get back together with Jacob. Jacob starts to grow feelings for Emily, however, and at the dance he tells her everything that's been going on. Emily forgives him and they carry on dating, however. Emily and Jacob later break up. Jacob has been a background ever since. In A New Start, Jacob, as in previous reboots, is captain of the basketball team and appears several times with them during their games. He is additionally seen in the Troublemakers reboot, multiple times and also accompanies the team in their confrontation with Wilson High for allegedly jumping Owen Harris. Relationships Romantic Interests Amanda Applebee Amanda was Jacob's girlfriend for a brief time. Their relationship was a secret (as Amanda was in a relationship with Zach Wells), but Amanda clumsily mentioned it in front of Zach, allowing them to go public. Maria Gonzalez Jacob asked out Maria to the Valentines Dance in season 9 of The New Girl, Colt Reformed and they presumably started their relationship after that. However, the two broke up at an unknown time, as Maria attended the Homecoming Dance with Owen Harris. Family Max Williams Jacob also has an older brother named Max who got sent to Boot Camp years ago. Instead of being smart and waiting until his release, Max tried to escape again and again, bumping his sentence up to two years, and increasing at every attempted break-out. In Boot Camp Breakout, he sacrifices himself to Officer Monte's wrath to allow Brendan, Howard and Hector to escape and prove their innocence. In the bonus scene, Max breaks out of Boot Camp to go see Jacob, showing that they still get on with each other. Max reveals that he is on the run and needs to get out of town. He was mentioned by name in Howard's dream in Howard's Last Day, where he was dubbed 'awesome', showing that Howard still remembers and respects him. Personality Jacob is funny and cheesy. Although, he can also be sneaky and untrustworthy as he got together with his best friend, Zach's girlfriend behind his back and used Emily just to impress. Jacob has also proven he can get jealous and has a temper when it comes to sports. Appearance Jacob has blonde Caesar-styled hair and lightly toned skin. He has blue eyes and wears a purple t-shirt. Age Regardless of what grade he was in, Jacob has repeated a grade either once or twice. He was most recently a senior at Twin Branches High. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Basketball Team Members Category:Football Team Category:Popular Category:Jock Category:Original Cast Category:Cheerleader